Winter Queen's Week
by bholley
Summary: A collection of one-shots following the prompts of tumblr's Elsa Week 2015. Platonic/sisterly Elsanna, fluff, etc.
1. Beautiful

**Prompt 1: One dress**

 **Based on the screenplay for Frozen, especially the line "Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty" when they meet in Elsa's ice palace for the first time.**

* * *

"Elsa, why do you wear that same ice dress every day?" Anna asked as they walked together.

"Well, technically it's not exactly the same one. I renew it and refresh it whenever it begins to fade or weaken," Elsa replied.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Anna grumbled, nudging Elsa with her elbow. "You could make any number of styles or designs. You're incredibly creative, Elsa. So… why wear only this one in particular?"

"It's my favorite," Elsa replied simply, offering a small smile to her sister. "I know I could make others, but this one is special."

"How so?" Anna pressed curiously. Elsa took a deep breath and stopped walking, recognizing that Anna wasn't going to drop the topic.

"I made it on a whim, you know. Right after I finished building the castle in the mountains. I just felt so free, and I wanted even my appearance to reflect that. I knew it might be considered a bit scandalous, but I didn't think it would matter. I didn't think anyone would ever see me in it. But then you… you showed up and the look on your face when you saw me…" Elsa trailed off and swallowed hard. "It was the first time I've ever felt beautiful." Anna's eyes softened as she saw Elsa struggle with painful vulnerability. She reached for Elsa's hands and took them in her own to reassure her.

"S-So I wear this one dress to remember what it felt like," Elsa continued quietly, "to have someone look at me like that. It helps me find the confidence I need in order to lead this country well. I have you to thank for that, Anna. You give me strength. I love you." Anna couldn't help herself. Her face contorted with adoration and she swept her sister up into a tight embrace. The coolness of Elsa's dress made her fingertips tingle, but the warmth of her sister's blushing cheek against her own made for an interesting contrast of temperature. Anna giggled at the strange sensation and stepped back to look at Elsa once more.

"I love you too," she murmured fondly. "I'm glad you told me about your dress. I will admit you took my breath away when I first saw you. Because you were – _are_ – absolutely gorgeous. And so very 'beautifuller', too," she said with a smirk. She took Elsa's hand as the queen laughed and laced their fingers together as they continued their walk.


	2. Finding Peace

**Prompt 2: Elsa + Emotions**

 **Finding Peace**

* * *

Peace. After living in roiling anxiety that had all but eviscerated her soul for year after year, Elsa was unfamiliar with feeling peace. Every fiber of her being was tuned to constant vigilance. _Is there anyone around who could find out? Is the ice spreading without my knowledge?_ With Anna in her life again, it was doubly so at first. _Is she okay? Is she cold? Have I frightened her or hurt her since the last time I checked? Has she come to her senses yet and realized that I am a monster?_ She was reluctant to voice these fears to the primary object of her concern, but the same persistent Anna who had knocked on an unyielding door for years was still very much present in Elsa's life.

Elsa should have known better than to try and keep anything from the girl. Anna worked at Elsa's fear-built walls like a sculptor with priceless marble. She was careful and gentle, yet persistent, and her hard work paid off as the weeks went by. At first it was a matter of calming Elsa's instinctual panic whenever she found herself in the same room as Anna. Then the challenge was getting Elsa to accept touches and hugs without automatically flinching away. Finally, it was the ordeal of teaching Elsa to trust Anna (and to trust herself) enough to truly relax around the princess. The words echoed in Elsa's ears. _You won't hurt me, Elsa. I promise. I love you._ She could never deny anything to those bright eyes and that eager smile anyway.

And that was how Elsa came to find herself lying on Anna's bed with the princess fast asleep and draped all over her. A soft half-snore filtered through the curtain of hair obscuring the girl's face and Elsa smiled. A freckled hand grasped unconsciously at Elsa's arm but stilled when Elsa gently took the searching hand in her own. Elsa felt her eyes growing as heavy as the weight against her side. This. _This_ was peace. When the ice evaporated from her veins and everything was warmth, especially the steadily breathing sister who was half-lying on top of her. Elsa felt safe in a way she never had before as she drifted off to sleep. There was no fear. There was only peace.


	3. I Didn't Know They Did That Anymore

**Prompt 3: One Scene**

 **(An unpublished extra from A Musical Collection; "I Didn't Know They Did That Anymore", in which the staff comes upon a touching scene one evening after the thaw.)**

* * *

"Come quick! They're doing it again!" It was a sight to behold, according to the excited maid. Her rapid-fire chatter soon had the rest of the staff hot on her heels up the stairs. She shushed them as they drew near to the half-open doorway. One by one, they popped their heads in for a quick, subtle peek.

There, speaking in low voices, were the queen and the princess. Barely a week after their reunion, they were still inseparable. This circumstance, however, was unprecedented. As the castle's workers filtered by, the voices in the comfortable sitting room petered out into silence. Gerda was the last to approach the door, and she lingered while the others left to gossip. She stepped into the room with fondness in her eyes at the sight of Elsa and Anna sprawled on the couch. Anna was fast asleep on her back wearing a gentle smile, for on top of her lay Elsa. The nervous expression that usually adorned the young monarch's face was gone with her ear pressed against her sister's chest, obviously listening to a heartbeat even in sleep.

Gerda put a hand to her mouth in wonder as her eyes teared up. The scene reminded her so much of the girls in their childhood. So often she used to find them curled up asleep together whether out and about in the castle or in one of their beds. The unexpected sight of their peaceful young faces as they lay fast asleep in each other's arms again made Gerda's heart ache with gladness, and she was smiling as she returned to the kitchen where a discussion was already underway.

"Well of course they'd do that," one lady said. "They've been separated for thirteen years."

"I have never seen the princess be still for so long in all my life," the old nanny grumbled.

"I never thought Her Majesty would let another person that close!" another maid exclaimed. "She's always been so cold and standoffish."

"It's because she's been terrified of her powers almost her whole life," a butler insisted. "I think she has wanted this all along."

"Princess Anna certainly has," the cook added, nodding. "She missed her sister so very much."

"So did our queen," Gerda mentioned quietly. "I'm so glad. Thank you for showing us, Elise. I didn't know they did that anymore."


	4. Lullaby

**Prompt 4: One Song**

 **Lullaby**

* * *

Anna sat quietly with her sister on the couch. They had been reading silently, but now she was watching Elsa's head nod as the queen fought off sleep. Eventually she gave in and listed to the side. Anna let her sister lean against her and she smiled as the queen unconsciously rested her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Why do you always fall asleep when we're sitting here together?" Anna murmured curiously. "I never find you asleep in your study."

"You make me feel safe," Elsa slurred, still mostly asleep. Her voice startled Anna but she made sure not to move. "I… I don't feel as safe when I'm alone." She sleepily nuzzled into Anna's shoulder. The girl bit her lip in concern.

"Is that why you don't sleep well at night?" Elsa's eyes opened at this question and she lifted her head.

"You know about that?" Anna nodded in response, regretful that her comment had woken her sister.

"Sometimes I check on you. You know, to make sure you're really there," Anna admitted. "I can hear you moving restlessly even from outside your door at pretty much any hour of the night."

"Oh Anna, if you needed something you could have asked and I'd have let you in! I promised I'd never turn you away again," Elsa exclaimed, guilt filling her eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant," Anna replied. "And that's not what this is about anyway. It's about _you_ not getting any rest. Because you don't feel safe, you said?" Elsa dropped her eyes in shame.

"It's nonsensical, I know."

"It doesn't have to make sense," Anna argued gently. "What matters is if anything can be done about it. You don't seem to have any problem falling asleep around me," she noted.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa entreated. "It's not because I find you boring at all. You're not!"

"That's not what I meant either, Elsa. You're obviously exhausted – that's all. I'm concerned about your _wellbeing_ , not about my entertainment value. I know you love me. You've made that perfectly clear, so don't apologize." She smiled, recalling the innumerable ways Elsa had lavished love upon her over the past few months. Then concern crept into her voice. "So you don't feel safe when you are alone?"

"I don't know," Elsa murmured. "It really doesn't make sense – I'm _used_ to being alone. I guess it reminds me of being isolated and missing you so, _so_ much. And now that I have you, it's even harder to feel okay when I'm on my own." Anna nodded slowly with understanding. Elsa had curled in on herself in shame, so Anna put her arm around her sister's tense shoulders and pulled her close.

"I can fix that," she whispered comfortingly into Elsa's hair. "Will you let me stay with you tonight?" Though surprised, Elsa nodded.

* * *

That night was strange for Elsa in the best of ways; she was not alone. Anna settled happily under the covers beside her sister, but became worried when the older girl did not relax.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly after a while.

"I don't know," Elsa replied. "I can't… I'm sorry, Anna. I guess I'm just broken." Anna sat up in an indignant rush.

"Don't talk about my sister like that! She is _not_ broken!" She leaned on one elbow and cradled Elsa's cheek with her other hand. "You are not broken." Anna's gentle touch drew the tension right out of Elsa's face, and when the princess noticed this she smiled. "You're not broken, and I love you _so_ much." Elsa's eyes softened and eventually closed as Anna continued to stroke her hair and face. Anna began to hum a soft song, calling her sister to relax and helping her to feel safe. Only when Elsa lay completely still and fast asleep did Anna lie down beside her again. She nestled into her sister's side and her song faded into the safe, comfortable silence of sleep. It was the best night's sleep Elsa had had in years.

* * *

AN: Anna's song was "One Song" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Heard it recently and thought it would make a nice lullaby. The prompt reminded me of it.


	5. Colors

Prompt 5: Elsa + Colors

The color of the ice in Elsa's ice palace reflects her mood. Anna picks up on this using a ship's spyglass. She deals with her sister accordingly.

* * *

Anna had never been more glad that her bedroom window faced the north mountain. It had disappointed her somewhat as a child, because it made it hard to watch sunrises and sunsets during the summer. But now, there was something much more lovely to observe, and it didn't disappear like the evening and morning light. No, now she had a supremely beautiful sight to gaze upon: her sister's ice castle, clinging to the austere mountainside like a droplet of dew on a leaf. She'd begged a spyglass from the admiral, and it rested on her windowsill now. She had developed a habit of observing it for a few minutes at night, amazed at how it seemed to emit its own light – like some sort of enormous cold star fallen to earth. The light blue gleamed through the night, and Anna settled into her window seat to watch it shine. Though she'd already admired it for weeks, the girl never tired of examining the architecture and shimmering facets in the ice through her glass.

Tonight, however, something different caught her eye. A flash of red spiked at the corner of her field of view. She moved her spyglass to find it, but it was gone. Intrigued, she scanned slowly over the castle to see if it would reappear. Anna resumed admiring the spires after several minutes passed with no sign of the red flare, chalking the anomaly up to her imagination. She retired that night completely unconcerned.

Her ambivalence did not last, however, for she saw two flashes of red the next night. Curious about the change in color, Anna began to check on the ice palace even throughout the day. She thought it could just be the sunshine playing with the hue, but there were flashes of red, yellow, and even purple now and then. They did not overtake the normal light blue, though. At least, not until a night roughly two weeks after Elsa's return to Arendelle.

Anna sat on the window seat in her room late at night, watching the ice castle intently. The red came most often at night, after all. It was beautiful, but something about it didn't seem quite right. Tonight more than anything it felt like something was wrong. Instead of transient flashes as before, the red spiked up in the castle and stayed, and darkened the walls as if with splashes of blood. It pulsed as if it were a massive heart, yet trembled like firelight in the darkness. Anna could see the redness even without her spyglass. It worried her – this transition from the normal blue to something so ominous. _Elsa would know what's going on; it's her castle._

Anna treaded quietly down the silent hallway, approaching her sister's door. The ice castle was bright enough to cast a red glow through the windows in the hallway and it was decidedly creepy. Anna picked her pace up, not understanding her unease yet knowing Elsa would make it better. _Elsa always makes it better_ , she thought as she arrived at the white door. Not bothering to knock, she quietly turned the handle and let herself in.

Anna gasped in shock at the state of Elsa's room. Purple and red ice spikes littered the area like a tangled mess of brambles. She looked quickly to Elsa's bed but found it empty. Her eyes had barely narrowed in confusion when she heard it: a small sound from the farthest corner of the room. Anna leaned up on her tiptoes to see better and there, looking very small huddled in the corner like that, was Elsa. The young queen was in her nightgown as well, but her hair was a ragged mess as if she had dragged her fingers through it and clenched it in her fists. Anna couldn't see the state of her face as she was wedged in the corner with her face to the wall. Her hands too were out of sight, probably curled up against her chest in that desperately frightened position that hurt Anna's heart so badly whenever she saw it. She wasn't sure, but Elsa looked to be trembling.

The sight of her sister's suffering lent strength to Anna's limbs as she climbed carefully over the tangle of ice. Snow swirled in a cold wind around her, muffling her footsteps. She was almost within reach of Elsa when she spoke her name quietly. The reaction was instantaneous. Elsa's head snapped to face Anna and terrified, tear-filled eyes met hers.

"Anna?" Elsa choked, cowering even closer to the wall. "Anna… how did you… No! I… you can't… I'll hurt you! P-please… please don't… you need to go!" It seemed to hurt Elsa even just to speak. As expected, her arms with white-knuckled fists were folded protectively across her body. Frozen tears glimmered on the fair skin of her chin and neck. She was indeed shaking badly, straining to get farther away from Anna. The princess frowned, compassion and concern lighting her eyes.

"Oh Elsa, what's wrong?" she whispered gently, barely restraining herself from moving forward – she knew it would only terrify her fragile sister even more.

"Y-you _have_ to go…" Elsa gritted out miserably. "I can't keep you safe right now. I'm so… so sorry Anna. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_." Elsa let her head sink in despair.

"It's okay," she murmured as gently as she could. She edged a single step closer but stopped when Elsa reacted violently.

"NO!" Elsa slammed her hands and her head into the corner of the wall, wincing at the pain but desperate to keep herself away from Anna. Ice spread up the wall from where her hands struck it and Anna's eyes widened at the sight of it. The ice was glowing a _bright_ _red_. She glanced behind herself to find that the majority of the spikes had adopted the color as well. Anna gasped in sudden understanding.

"P-please," Elsa stuttered out. "I j-just want to keep you safe. I'm so sorry, Anna. I-" but she was cut off the instant warm arms plucked her from the corner and she found herself captured in an unexpected embrace. She cried out in fright and tried to get away, but her hands were trapped against her body. She felt herself hauled away from the wall and pressed to the ground instead. For a moment the cold around her body increased, but it couldn't last with that much _warmth_ against her. Anna had unceremoniously grabbed and shoved her sister to the floor and all but fell on top of her, holding her tightly.

"Shh, it's all right," Anna breathed into Elsa's ear before the older girl could do more than whimper. "I've got you, Elsa. It's okay. You're okay. I'm okay. I love you, Elsa." And with that, Elsa broke. The stiffness drained from her body like water from a shattered jug. She let Anna shift to lie beside her and continue to hold her. It was not like she could have resisted; the heaving sobs racking Elsa's body were so deep and violent that she choked and gagged a bit. She could barely breathe. Anna rubbed Elsa's back until her misery was reduced to small whimpers. Then Anna sat up and gathered the slim, chilly body into her arms and began to rock Elsa back and forth, stroking her matted hair with one hand to calm her. Anna continued to hold her sister close and watched in wonder as the ice that had changed back to purple began fading into blue.

"It's blue when you're okay," she whispered in understanding. "And it's purple when you're sad. And it's red when…"

"When I'm afraid," Elsa replied quietly. "Red's supposed to be for anger… but for me it's for fear."

"What happened?" Anna asked once more, much more hopeful for an answer this time.

"I… I'm not sure. I guess I was just… thinking. About how much I've hurt you. I was convinced that you… you couldn't love me after all I did. After I hurt you when we were kids and became the reason you were locked in the castle and then I hurt you _again_ and I'm _still_ not-"

"Stop!" Anna interrupted, tears threatening her own eyes. _Why do you carry so much guilt?_ The ice spikes that had been diminishing and becoming blue were purple again. "Stop, Elsa," she repeated more gently. "I forgive you. I really do. For everything. It's over now. I don't want you to feel guilty anymore. You mean the world to me, Elsa. I love you so _so_ much. I don't want you to end up like this ever again, so please tell me when you start to feel like this. Because you can't hide it from me. I'll know."

"H-how?" Elsa murmured in confusion. "How did you know I was… like this?"

"Your ice palace," Anna replied sheepishly. "It turned red and I just felt like something was wrong. And I'm so glad I decided to check it out."

"Me too," Elsa replied quietly. Her eyes were closed as she let the guilt and shame melt away in Anna's embrace. She wasn't crying anymore, though the frozen tears were still slowly thawing and dripping from her face. The ice in her room was disappearing, and what remained of it had turned a light blue once more. This brought a soft smile to Anna's face.

"Come on," she urged, standing and helping Elsa to her feet. The queen swayed with exhaustion; the panic attack had clearly taken a lot out of her. Anna led her to her bed and helped her get settled in. She gently wiped the last of Elsa's tears away with warm hands before crawling in beside her.

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight," Anna informed her sister non-negotiably. Elsa simply nodded and closed her eyes, but a little smile showed how glad she was to not be on her own. The younger girl smiled as well and took Elsa's hand, rendering it surprisingly warm. Elsa turned to her side and reached hopefully into the darkness, wordlessly asking for Anna to come close. She was not disappointed and soon found herself enveloped in her sister's warm arms again.

If Anna had been in any position to look at the ice castle late that night, she would have found it to be devoid of any red or purple. Instead, it was such a light blue that it almost looked white, and until Elsa was fully asleep it shone brightly enough to cast shadows in Arendelle.


	6. Unconventional

**Prompt 6: Favorite Relationship**

 **Unconventional**

Their relationship is anything but conventional, and they wouldn't have it any other way. AKA: The story of how Arendelle gained a representative government.

* * *

Anna felt like she kept discovering something new about her sister every day, and not always on purpose. It was little things, like the way Elsa rolled her 'b's and 'd's if she spoke too fast, or how instead of sweating she would steam like an icy lake in the sun. Anna loved learning her sister's quirks, so she was not terribly alarmed when she quietly entered Elsa's study to find the queen systematically freezing and shattering sheets of paper. Her face was unreadable as usual – she still hadn't been able to kick the habit of concealing her every emotion - but Anna could see tension in her shoulders and an angry harshness in her eyes.

Elsa stopped immediately when she saw Anna, and the letter she held crumbled into fragments of ice in her hand. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Elsa? What's going on?" Anna asked, moving to Elsa's side.

"Oh, nothing," she replied with a sigh. "Just… part of the job, I guess." Her tone indicated that she didn't want to talk about it, but Anna paid no attention.

"Part of the job that makes you freeze your papers one by one like this? Looks like you've been at it for a while," Anna gestured to the pile of ice shards in front of Elsa's desk.

"I have been," she grumbled dourly, resting her chin in one hand with a frown. She didn't resist when Anna put a hand on her back, sweeping it back and forth comfortingly. When Elsa closed her eyes in bliss, Anna leaned over to look at the papers remaining on Elsa's desk.

"Offers of marriage? Betrothal agreements? Elsa, what _is_ all of this?" Elsa stiffened immediately.

"Exactly what it seems," she growled. "Poorly-veiled attempts to take over Arendelle, mostly. And those that seem genuine… I just don't know, Anna."

"Well, certainly there's someone out there you have your eye on. Right?" Anna asked. Elsa remained silent, glaring down at the marriage proposals.

"I don't want a prince," she murmured so quietly Anna had to ask her to repeat herself. "I don't want to marry a prince, Anna. I know I should, but I… I don't. I don't want to get married. I don't want… _that_." Anna was silent for a while, still thoughtfully rubbing Elsa's back.

"Does that mean… you'd prefer a… um… a princess, instead?" she asked hesitantly. Elsa shook her head.

"I'm not interested in anyone like that. In the way that marriage… usually entails."

"What exactly do you mean?" Anna asked, somewhat lost.

"I mean… the idea of… of having… relations… it disgusts me. I want nothing to do with that." Elsa was blushing brightly and refused to look up at Anna standing beside her.

"Does that mean… you've never felt sexually attracted to anybody?" she asked. Elsa shrank lower in her seat and shook her head.

"No. And when I realized that what I was feeling – or _wasn't_ feeling – isn't _normal_ … I can't say I was too surprised. Just one more thing about me that's _broken_ and _wrong,"_ she laughed bitterly.

"Elsa, no…" Anna murmured, placing both hands on her sister's shoulders. "It's okay to be exactly how you are. You don't have to marry anyone. You're a wonderful queen and I _promise_ there is nothing wrong with you."

"I don't know, Anna," Elsa groaned, resting her head on folded arms. "What am I gonna do?"

"Um… _not_ get married, I guess?" Anna suggested with a grin. She caught sight of a smirk and an eye roll and she giggled. Anna had successfully brought a smile back to Elsa's face, so she ruffled her sister's hair and escaped from the room before Elsa could retaliate with a snowball. Anna had some thinking to do.

* * *

Two weeks later, Elsa was again systematically freezing and shattering letters in her study when Anna approached her once more.

"Walk with me!" she begged, pulling at Elsa's arm. With a smile, the queen rose and linked her arm with Anna's.

"I've been thinking," Anna began, leading Elsa through secluded hallways. "About what you told me. So, a question for you: would you marry someone who agreed to never have sex with you?" Elsa blushed hard and looked away.

"I don't think I could ever trust someone to be that close to me, even without… certain activities. You _know_ I have trust issues, Anna," she complained, alarmed by the suddenly heavy subject matter.

"I know. I am the only one you trust," Anna commented simply. _I am all she has,_ Anna realized. Elsa nodded and glanced gratefully at her sister, but she paled and stopped short when Anna continued.

"I don't want to get married either."

"What? Anna, just because I've resigned myself to a life of solitude and loneliness doesn't mean you have to do the same!" She slapped a hand over her mouth, regretting her outburst.

"A life of solitude and loneliness? That's impossible with me around, and you know it," Anna quipped.

"You will find someone, Anna. You'll get married and move on, have kids, have a life of your own with your husband. What about Kristoff? I thought things were going well between you and him! Did something happen?" Elsa's eyes narrowed at the thought that the man had hurt her sister, but Anna reassured her quickly.

"Nothing happened, Elsa. I've been thinking - that's all. And I've realized that I don't want to get married."

"But why? Certainly you aren't broken like me – did my ice do it to you? Oh Anna, no, I'm sor-"

"Stop that!" Anna shouted, grabbing her sister's hands before she could clench them to her chest in fear and regret. "You haven't hurt me. I'm not broken, and neither are you. You're just _different_ , that's all. Now stop panicking, because I _do_ feel the attractions that you don't." Elsa finally stopped struggling and looked curiously at her sister.

"What?"

"I understand what it feels like to be sexually attracted to guys. But at the same time, I'm realizing that all I really wanted, all I really liked in both Hans and Kristoff… was you. Parts of who they are reminded me of you, I mean. Hans' attentiveness and chivalry reminded me of how we used to interact. His promise to never shut me out is what I always wanted to hear from you. He was _kind_ to me, even though it turned out to be a cruel farce. And as for Kristoff, the ease and candor of the conversations we have, the friendship we share, the camaraderie of going on an adventure together, the way he cared for me when I was hurt, all of those things that I loved are based on what I remember experiencing and _have_ experienced with you now that we're together again. But that's been the problem all along; they aren't _you,_ Elsa! That's why something always felt like it was missing, and I was never satisfied. I was always looking for you. I always wanted you, and I still do. So I'm not getting married. I'm staying with you forever."

"Anna, there are things I cannot give to you," Elsa responded, backing away, desperately trying to block out her own emotions. "I cannot give you the kind of physical intimacy you could share with a man. I cannot give you children. I just want you to be happy, Anna. Please do not so easily turn away the benefits of a normal relationship for my sake."

"It's not _for_ your sake," Anna argued. "I mean, not to say that this isn't also a good thing for you, but I really want this for _me_. I don't _want_ a 'normal' relationship. I don't want to be part of a diplomatic marriage, though I know you'd rather die before doing that to me," she amended quickly at Elsa's aghast expression. "But even a marriage for love couldn't be enough. It just wouldn't… it wouldn't make sense. I could never be as close to a man as he would deserve, because that would involve removing you from being first in my heart. It would mean _replacing_ you. And I would rather die than do that to either of us, because it would tear my heart in half and it would break yours to pieces. So yes, Elsa. I would forego having sex," she rolled her eyes slightly at Elsa's immediate blush, "forever, if it meant I got to have the life I've always wanted with you. I don't think I could ever truly be happy otherwise."

"Oh Anna," Elsa whispered, trying to hold back her tears. "Don't you think you'll change your mind? You know how I am. You know _what_ I am."

"Elsa," Anna spoke firmly, holding tightly to Elsa's shoulders and pressing her forehead against the queen's. "I'm not going to change my mind. Even through thirteen years of silence, I did not change my mind about you."

"Yes you did," Elsa whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. "After the coronation. You wanted to escape from this… this prison. From me. You were going to get married and leave… and have that life you always dreamed of."

"No I wasn't," Anna countered calmly, though barely restraining her frustration. Elsa looked too broken and frightened to bear it if Anna were to shout at her. "If that's what I wanted, I would have gone when you told me to leave after denying me your blessing. Even with a seemingly perfect prince on my arm I still wanted you more than anything. So I pressed, knowing there had to be something else going on. I wanted answers, and if the true reason for your separation from me was that you really didn't love me I would have accepted it and gone away with him. But if you loved me even a little, then there would still be hope. And there was - I know that now. You love me so much, Elsa. You gave up _everything_ for me. You would have let me go if it was what I wanted, and you still would! Oh Elsa, what would it have _done_ to you if I had gone?" Anna frowned at the sight of tears finally falling from Elsa's eyes as the realization of what could have happened struck the queen. Anna moved to hold Elsa in her arms, but stopped when the older woman sniffed and shook her head. She swept the tears out of her eyes and looked at Anna intently but not unkindly.

"I will not emotionally manipulate your decisions, Anna. It does not matter what your departure would have done to me. What matters is your future. I will not hold you back from the fulfillment of desires that I do not experience."

"You're doing it again," Anna growled, to which Elsa's eyebrows raised. "You're acting like you don't matter. But you _do,_ Elsa. You do. You matter _so much_ to me. And just because you don't feel attracted to people like I do doesn't mean your feelings don't matter. I _know_ you don't understand what it's like to be sexually attracted to someone. But just like you are the only person who can tell me how _you_ feel, _I_ am the only person who can tell you how _I_ feel. And I'm telling you right now, _I am not leaving you_!" Anna's voice softened then, and Elsa let her raise a hand to gently wipe away a stray tear. "I know that you would never ask me to stay. I know you'd never tell me that you want me to stay, because I know you love me too much to ever think of controlling me. But all it takes is one look in your eyes, and I can see how badly you want this, too." Anna dipped her head to meet Elsa's downcast gaze.

"Would you please let yourself believe me, even just a little bit, when I tell you how much I want this life with you?" Anna saw so much fear and uncertainty at first, but she knew Elsa was looking at all the determination and conviction in her own eyes and it didn't take long for Elsa's vision to start swimming with tears. The queen had barely managed a hitched half-sob before strong warm arms were wrapped fiercely around her, holding all the shattering pieces together.

"There you go," Anna murmured between Elsa's broken whimpers of gratitude. "It's all right, I'm here. And I'm never ever leaving you."

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna asked as they sat in the library that night. "What are we gonna do about the kingdom?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa responded, not looking up from her book.

"I mean," Anna began, leaning against Elsa to get her attention, "what are we going to do about an heir?" Elsa sighed and put her book down, focusing on Anna instead.

"I've been thinking a lot about that, too. I had two plans in mind. I first thought to continue our family line through your descendants – name you and your children as heirs to the throne. But now… now it seems as though my other idea is perhaps the better one."

"I'll say. I didn't realize the future of our kingdom relied upon me having babies," Anna grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I just thought it was a sure thing that you'd get with some man and have children, given how much interest you showed in people. I never imagined you would want _this_ instead," she gestured at herself degradingly.

"Elsa, stop," Anna rebuked gently, taking Elsa's hand. "You count as a 'people', too. You're my favorite one, after all." She smiled softly as Elsa's furrowed brow relaxed. "Now, what is this other plan you have?"

"Well, it's sort of an abdication," she began, "but a slow one. I will be the last reigning monarch of Arendelle."

"Wait, what? And have no more kings and queens? Would Father have been okay with that?" Anna asked in innocent shock, though she saw the flash of hurt in Elsa's eyes and regretted mentioning their deceased parent.

"He would want what is right for the people and what is right for us. The world is changing, Anna. Monarchies are falling left and right. There has been little unrest among our people, but that time will come. Would we not rather have our family line leave a legacy of peace and a gentle transition of leadership rather than fall in a violent revolution?" Elsa was silent for a moment as Anna contemplated her words. Then she leaned closer and cradled Anna's face between her hands. "And this way, we both get what we really want, too."

"Each other?" Anna asked quietly, hopefully.

"Each other," Elsa confirmed with a warm smile and gently kissed her sister's forehead.

* * *

Elsa bent over backwards to ensure that Anna got what she needed out of their unconventional relationship. It became evident that Anna, while willing to forego sexual intimacy, required a great deal of physical affection to feel whole. So Elsa made sure to hold her sister desperately close as often as she could. They shared a room, and often shared a bed. Elsa also thrived on the attention and love she received from the only person she had ever loved so much and trusted so deeply.

The council and city leaders were informed of the coming change in government and were presented with Elsa's fifty-year conversion plan. As promised, it carried a slow shift of power from the sovereign monarch to a three-branched government of elected officials. It would function in gradually increasing strength until the queen's death, upon which it would hold absolute authority over the land.

When the news went worldwide the marriage proposals began drying up, much to Elsa's relief. Kristoff's relationship with Anna was no more than that of a friend, for her heart rested firmly with Elsa's. The life of loneliness Elsa dreaded never came to exist at all, for Anna stayed faithfully by her side for life. Theirs was an odd love – not sexual, maybe not even romantic, but somehow stronger than family. Kristoff called them soulmates, and they agreed.

* * *

Centuries after their passing, the relationship between the last two members of Arendelle's royal family was a much-debated mystery. Some said their incestuous love led to a coup that dismantled the monarchy. Others say their line was cursed by the same being that bestowed the powers of ice and snow onto the queen. In modern times it has been proposed that the queen was asexual, which could explain the lack of any sexual relationships in her life. The princess was even more of an enigma, for who would endure a loveless lifetime in the company of the ice queen? Perhaps there was another sort of love that they both found to be worth melting for.

* * *

 **AN: I recognize that this is a lot more AU than what I usually write. This is kind of a study of my own (idealized?) views on love and relationships as a sex-repulsed asexual quoiromantic/homoromantic (as in, I don't know if these affectionate feelings are romantic or platonic, but I only feel them toward other girls).**

 **And now you know way more than you wanted about the author.**

 **Tomorrow will be normal writing without the addition of my personal "agenda" (I mean, besides the agenda that constantly pushes fluff and h/c because that's not going anywhere ever.)**


	7. Lost In The Woods

**Prompt 7: Free Choice**

 **Prompt by Protoestrella: Anna and Elsa lost in the woods + cold**

 **Lost in the Woods**

* * *

 _How did we get into this situation? What went so horribly wrong?_ Elsa wondered to herself, pushing through the snow with Anna behind her. They were still going downhill, but Elsa could barely see two feet in front of them. _We never should have visited the mountains this time of the year._

Anna had begged, though. She had begged and Elsa couldn't help but give in. It was the first nice day of spring, and they hadn't been on a hike together since they were tiny children. Elsa honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd walked so much outside the confines of her room. They took it slow, ascending on foot past the low snowline. Elsa had insisted that Anna dress warmly, though she herself did not so much as bring a cloak.

Elsa thought they had turned back soon enough to get home before dark. Maybe they would have made it if the dark snow clouds hadn't converged on them halfway home. As it was, the sky was pouring snow faster than Elsa's worst blizzard. The wind-whipped snow stung their faces, and darkness had fallen early. They trudged between snowy shadows of evergreen trees when Elsa suddenly became aware that there was no longer a hand clinging to her cape and she whirled around. She panicked momentarily but quickly spotted a dark lump in the snow. Falling to her knees beside the prone form, Elsa quickly rolled her sister over.

"Anna! Are you okay?" she asked frantically. The girl opened her eyes wearily.

"I… I think I tripped?" Anna mumbled, shivering. "Elsa… it's so cold…"

"I know," Elsa murmured in concern. "I know it is."

"What? Y-You told me you can't feel the c-cold," Anna argued confusedly.

"I can feel it – it just doesn't bother me," Elsa explained, pulling the girl from the snow. Anna stumbled immediately, even within Elsa's grasp. She collapsed against her sister's chest, shaking violently.

"Elsa, I don't know if I can… can keep… going…" Anna gasped, clenching her arms close to her freezing body. She whimpered as a gust of wind slammed more snow into her face. But suddenly the wind ceased. Anna looked up shakily to found herself encased in a hemisphere of ice with Elsa. The light faded from Elsa's hand as she spoke.

"Does that help? Do you feel any warmer?"

"It's b-better now that we-we're out of t-the w-wind," Anna stuttered, leaning against Elsa in their blue-tinged shelter. The girl was shaking so hard she could barely speak. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, brushing the snow from her cloak. Anna instinctively pressed herself closer to Elsa and whimpered. _Why is she getting close to me?_ Elsa wondered, though she automatically squeezed her sister's trembling form to comfort her. _I'm not warm. In fact, I'm probably making her colder!_ This realization galvanized Elsa into reluctant action.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," she murmured sadly, tugging herself away from Anna's grasp. "I can't keep you warm."

"What're you talking 'bout?" Anna mumbled, pulling herself close again. She opened her cloak to press herself more closely against Elsa's body and let the fabric cover them both. "You _are_ warm. You're _always_ warm."

"No I'm not, Anna," Elsa tried to convince the girl. "I'm physically cold to the touch. Even… even Mama and Papa said so."

"Well, they were wrong," the redhead retorted stubbornly. "They're all wrong."

"They've _held a thermometer to my skin_ , Anna. Studies have been done. My body temperature is always at least twenty degrees lower than normal."

"Well, maybe it's magic, then," Anna reasoned, burrowing her face into Elsa's neck. "Because you've always felt warm to me." This gave Elsa pause. Out of everyone in Elsa's life, only Anna had been exposed to her magic so intimately. Could it have left long-lasting effects?

"You're sure you're not so cold that you just can't tell the difference?" she asked tentatively.

"Mmhmm," Anna replied. A hand reached out to touch the ice wall, and quickly recoiled to the safety of the cloak. " _That's_ cold. _You're_ warm. Please, Elsa… I'm s-so cold…" she begged miserably, taken over by a shivering fit.

"Okay," Elsa relented, and pulled Anna close once more. Anna shuddered as she relaxed into Elsa's embrace. She swayed slightly, but Elsa held her upright.

"Are you okay?" Elsa whispered worriedly. Anna merely nodded in response and tucked her head underneath Elsa's chin.

"I'm just c-cold and tired. Can we… can we lay down?" Elsa lowered herself with Anna on top of her to rest on the cold ground. She used her allegedly warm body to insulate Anna from the frozen ground below them, and prayed that the cloak would be enough to protect Anna from the freezing air around them. At least they would be safe from the wind in the ice shelter she'd made. Elsa carefully took her sister's hands and rid them of the sodden, icy mittens she wore before wedging the girl's frozen digits between their bodies. Anna gave a grunt of confusion.

"I don't want to risk you losing your fingers," Elsa explained. She tugged the edge of the cloak up over Anna's head and face. "Or your nose and ears." She prayed Anna's boots had somehow remained free of snow, for there was little she could do to warm her sister's feet under their present circumstances. The younger girl shivered and squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Elsa whispered again, holding her close. "I'm sorry it's so cold. I'm sorry we're stuck out here. I'm sorry I can't… can't stop the storm." Tears threatened Elsa's eyes as she clung to the shaking bundle curled up against her chest.

"Shh," Anna hissed in disapproval. "It's not your fault, Elsa. It's not your fault at all. In fact, if you weren't here with me right now I'd probably already be dead." Anna frowned when her words, instead of soothing the queen, seemed to only make her more upset.

"Anna…" Elsa choked out, desperately running her hands over her sister's back in an attempt to warm her.

"It's okay," Anna murmured, enjoying the touch despite her concern for Elsa. "We're going to be okay, Elsa. I mean, listen to me! I'm not so cold that I can't talk right. And that's usually the first thing to go. You know that." Elsa didn't reply, so Anna continued.

"Yes, I am cold. It's uncomfortable, but I don't think I'm in danger of hypothermia anymore. I can think straight again, now that we're like this. You're taking really, really good care of me. And I'm going to be okay. If you'd just relax and not worry so much, we'd both probably get even warmer." Anna's suggestion made sense, and Elsa forced herself to loosen her tense muscles, if only for the sake of Anna's comfort. She felt more than heard Anna sigh as she sank deeper into Elsa's embrace.

"That's it," Anna encouraged. "Think of love, Elsa. And how it thaws stuff. Even if you can't stop this storm, I _know_ you have enough love for me to keep us both warm." Elsa thought about it for a moment and was interrupted by a soft hum from the girl on top of her.

"It's working," Anna mumbled happily. "Elsa, you're so warm and I love you so much and I can't… can't get close enough." Anna tried to press herself more tightly against her sister, but there was nowhere else for her to go. She was already lying chest-to-chest, hip-to-hip on top of Elsa. The older girl moved one hand to cradle the back of Anna's head and she laughed a little when the redhead sighed blissfully. Elsa herself could feel the warmth too, now. It didn't feel like it was just coming from Anna's body anymore. It felt like it was around them, surrounding Elsa and her beloved sister in their little cocoon of fabric and ice.

 _Love_ … Elsa thought in wonder. _It really does thaw._ It felt like a shift had been made in her mind. Instead of consciously maintaining the absence of ice around herself and Anna, Elsa had to concentrate on keeping up the ice walls that shielded them from the biting wind. The chill of the earth against her back went ignored. The temperature of the no-longer shivering sister she held against her chest made Elsa's heart sing with joy.

"I'm not cold anymore," Anna commented in quiet amazement. "Not at all. Not even my toes. Oh Elsa…" she sighed happily into the queen's neck. "Your magic is incredible. And I love you so much." Anna grinned as warmth seemed to suddenly flood into her bones even more, originating from the body beneath hers. She basked in the sudden wave of heat for a moment and appreciated the rocking caused by the rise and fall of Elsa's chest as she breathed. Soothed by the gentle motion, Anna yawned and relaxed. She grinned sleepily when she felt Elsa yawn as well.

"Do you think you could sleep?" Elsa asked. "You need to rest after all we've done today."

"Mmhmm," Anna replied. "You too. And don't worry about me, Elsa. If I get cold again, I'll wake you up and we'll fix it. But I don't think I will. Mmm… this is so nice. You smell nice." Elsa blushed and laughed quietly.

"Get some rest, you silly thing," she admonished gently, rubbing Anna's back with one hand and stroking through her hair with the other. Her eyes softened at the way Anna all but melted at her touch. Within minutes, the girl was limp and quiet, breathing steadily in sleep. Elsa lay amazed at how warm she felt. _What sort of magic is this,_ she wondered, _that I can control temperatures that are not my own?_ She looked down at the top of Anna's head, and smiled.

"You must be magical, too," she murmured quietly to the heavy, softly snoring lump that was probably drooling on her shoulder by now. "I only feel warmth when I'm with you. Oh Anna, I love you," and the ensuing burst of heat that flowed through her skin was so soothing and safe that Elsa drifted quickly to sleep as well.

* * *

The next time Elsa opened her eyes, it was to blue-tinted light streaming in through the semi-obscure ice around her. The rays caught on the geometric facets in the frozen sheets and scattered in a thousand rainbows within the little shelter. Elsa lay entranced by the beauty. There was no denying it – her powers could indeed create beautiful things. _Speaking of beautiful things…_ Elsa thought, turning her attention to her sister. Anna was still snoring softly against Elsa's shoulder. Her hands had come up to rest under Elsa's arms, holding the slim queen in a light embrace. Elsa's own hands still held Anna firmly against her chest. She loosened her grip and began to rub Anna's back, hoping to wake the girl gently.

Anna snuffled, but she didn't fully awaken until a soft laugh moved through the chest beneath hers. She groaned, stiff from having slept in one position all night, but immediately ignored her aching when her sister gripped her shoulders in concern.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked and swept a hand through her sister's hair to find her barely-open eyes.

"Uh huh," Anna mumbled sleepily. She wanted nothing more than to return to the heavenly warmth that was Elsa's embrace, but when she chanced a glance around their shelter her exhaustion was forgotten. "Oh _wow_..." she breathed, sitting up and gazing at the kaleidoscopic scene. She looked down at Elsa in amazement.

" _Elsa…_ you… this is _incredible_ …" the queen blushed but did not argue. While Anna continued to stare at their surroundings, Elsa was content simply to look at Anna. The girl looked much better than before. Her face was a bit wind-burnt, but no longer was she deathly pale. She was alert and didn't appear to be in any pain, so Elsa let herself sigh in relief and relax. At that moment, they seemed to realize simultaneously that Anna was still sitting on Elsa's body with her knees framing the older girl's torso. Anna quickly got off amidst many apologies.

"I'm sorry," she insisted vehemently. "I didn't mean to squish you, Elsa. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Anna," she reassured her sister. "Keeping you warm was worth it. I'm guessing you feel better today?"

"Oh, absolutely," Anna agreed. "I'm warm and I slept well and I feel just fine! My back's a little sore, though."

"Mine is too," Elsa admitted, sitting up to stretch. "But we'll be okay. It looks like the storm has passed, finally. Maybe we can go home." With a thought and a small gesture she banished the ice capsule surrounding them and was immediately slapped in the face by a strong gust of wind. Anna instinctively wrapped the cloak tighter around herself. Elsa growled quietly and moved to shield her sister. She extended a hand against the wind and suddenly the icy blast ceased and was replaced by a stillness not shared with the surrounding landscape. Anna peeked over Elsa's shoulder to find that, a dozen paces away from them, the snow was being stirred up into a swirl from the clashing forces of wind.

"Wow. Once again, _wow_ , Elsa," she murmured, tucking herself close to her sister's side. As long as Elsa's powers opposed the main force of the wind, all that afflicted Anna was the occasional crosswind. She wrapped her arm around Elsa to keep from tripping in the heavy layer of snow as the walked toward the gleaming rooftops of Arendelle. By the time they arrived at the palace gates, both women were exhausted and barely holding each other upright. Elsa's constant use of her magic had drained her strength significantly, and Anna's fingertips, nose, and ears were painfully cold. The staff immediately put Anna in a warm bath and Elsa in a warm bed, where she quickly fell asleep.

"Elsa?" came the quiet whisper a few hours later. "Elsa, are you awake?" There was no reply, so Anna crawled into the bed and curled up close enough to hear Elsa breathing as she slept.

"You saved my life, Elsa. I would have frozen to death without you. Thank you," she murmured, lacing her fingers between Elsa's. "I love you." And the limp hand she held somehow felt warmer. _Love really will thaw_ , Anna mused as she fell asleep, safe and warm with Elsa by her side.

* * *

This was the last prompt of Elsa Week, but Monday December 21st is commonly considered to be Elsa's birthday. I have a freestanding story about her first birthday with Anna after the thaw that I will post on that day.

Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. It means a lot to know that other people enjoy and are touched by what I write.


End file.
